Trop c'est trop!
by saya59410
Summary: Gibbs est revenu, Ziva, Abby et McGee sont sur le dos de Tony et ce dernier fini par craquer. Il démissionne et intègre une équipe avec laquelle il a travaillé une fois, le BAU. Comment son ancienne équipe réagira-t-elle en le croisant lors d'une enquête commune ? Tony parlera-t-il de son passé sombre à sa nouvelle famille ?
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance après avoir lu deux-trois fics dans le genre, je les ais adorées mais elles n'ont pas de suites… bref juste parce que j'aime pas Ziva et McGee, que Gibbs est un salaud quand il veut et que j'adore Anthony DiNozzo ! Dans cette fic Shepard n'est plus directrice et Tony n'as jamais eu de proposition de poste en Espagne !

Je prends tout commentaires positifs ou négatifs comme étant une chance d'améliorer mon écriture, je veux juste me faire (et vous faire) plaisir en sortant les scénarios de mon cerveau alors vive les Reviews parce que j'les aimes !

Disclaimer : NCIS et Esprits Criminels ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers, ni les personnages. Je rends tout droit aux scénaristes/acteurs/auteurs et autres.

Résumé : Gibbs est revenu, Ziva, Abby et McGee sont sur le dos de Tony et ce dernier fini par craquer. Il démissionne et intègre une équipe avec laquelle il a travaillé une fois, le BAU. Comment son ancienne équipe réagira-t-elle en le croisant lors d'une enquête commune ? Tony parlera-t-il de son passé sombre à sa nouvelle famille ?

Paroles

 **Flashback**

 _Pensée_

Chapitre 1 : Retour inattendu et préparatifs.

Anthonio « Anthony » DiNozzo dit Tony se pinça l'arête du nez quand il se réveilla, la fatigue clairement visible sur son visage, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain avec ses affaires. Il soupira de bien être quand l'eau chaude de la douche ruissela sur ses muscles et entreprit de se nettoyer, s'enroulant dans une serviette moelleuse pour se sécher avant de passer sa chemise blanche, son jean bleu et son pull col V vert émeraude. Une paire de basket blanche vint compléter la tenue, le jeune Agent s'installant pour boire son café noisette et manger quelques toasts beurrés, laissant tout dans l'évier quand l'horloge sonna cinq heures.

Il saisit les clefs de sa moto, son casque et enfila son blouson de cuir, fermant la porte en saluant son voisin qui partait lui aussi au travail, ils discutèrent en descendant l'escalier qui menait au parking arrière. Il passa son casque après avoir salué son voisin, enfourcha son bolide et prit le chemin de l'Agence dès qu'il eut démarré, slalomant entre les voitures. Il gara sa moto près de l'entrée, discuta quelques minutes avec le vigile du portique puis prit directement l'ascenseur pour aller à son bureau, posant sa veste en cuir sur son siège et son casque sous son bureau.

Il saisit le dossier de la dernière enquête qu'il avait résolu et fila voir le directeur pour le lui donner. Il avait collaboré avec le BAU pour celle-ci, trouvant une équipe très soudée qu'il enviait beaucoup, la sienne étant contre lui depuis le départ de Gibbs. Le chef des profilers, un certain Aaron Hotchner avait vu ses compétences de caméléon et lu son « Vrai » dossier, lui avait proposé une place dans l'équipe. Normalement il aurait refusé mais là il pensait sérieusement accepter, il avait demandé deux mois de réflexion en disant qu'il donnerait sa réponse sitôt qu'il l'aurait.

\- Bonjour Catherine, est-ce que le directeur est là ? demanda Anthony a la jeune secrétaire

\- Oui Agent DiNozzo il est disponible.

\- Merci.

Il frappa à la porte, attendit le « Entrez » du Directeur et entra doucement dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour Agent DiNozzo, je vais bien et vous ?

\- Un peu fatigué. Je viens vous remettre le rapport et le dossier sur mon enquête au côté du BAU de Quantico, Virginie.

\- Merci Agent DiNozzo, veuillez-vous vous assoir le temps que je le contrôle ?

\- Bien monsieur.

Tony prit le siège en face et sortit son carnet de croquis personnel pour dessiner, il fit un portrait de Pénélope Garcia, une jeune femme qui lui avait donné quelques cours accélérés en informatique pendant leur temps libre. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de connaitre tous les membres de l'équipe. Il avait surtout été avec le Docteur Reid son ami d'enfance, L'Agent Morgan, Hotch et Rossi tandis que Jennifer et Pénélope étaient occupées. Le directeur mit une bonne demi-heure à lire le rapport et Tony avait bien stipulé l'offre d'emploi à la fin de ce dernier, ce qui sembla faire sourire Vance.

\- Bien ce rapport est complet Agent DiNozzo, cependant je voudrais vous parler de votre équipe.

\- Oui Monsieur je vous écoute.

\- J'ai remarqué le comportement de vos Agent Juniors et de la scientifique envers vous, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait de plainte ?

\- Ils sont déboussolés à cause du départ de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs, ils pensent que je cherche à le copier et donc ils me lancent à la figure tout ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Je les comprends certes mais je commence aussi à être fatigué.

\- Je lis dans votre rapport que l'Agent Hotchner du BAU vous a proposé une place dans son équipe et que vous allez réfléchir ?

\- En effet, je pense quitter l'agence si la situation ne s'améliore pas. Et je voulais vous prévenir que l'Agent McGee veut devenir directeur avant ses quarante ans et qu'il fera tout pour.

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'Agent Fornell du FBI m'as appelé et que l'Agent Gibbs est de retour au NCIS, il doit arriver ce matin. Quoique vu l'heure, il doit déjà être là.

\- Bien, Merci directeur Vance.

\- Appelez-moi Léon DiNozzo.

\- Anthonio, Léon, appelez-moi Anthonio.

Le directeur hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin et raccompagna son Agent à la porte, manquant de le percuter quand ce dernier se stoppa d'un coup en grognant. Le supérieur jeta un œil sur ce qui faisait grogner son meilleur Agent d'infiltration et grogna à son tour, Gibbs était bien de retour et il avait vidé son bureau de toutes les affaires de son second. Mais au lieu de les mettre correctement sur le bureau du membre de son équipe, il les avait mises pèle mêle, engendrant un bordel monstre dans l'espace de travail de Tony.

Léon remarqua les émotions qui disparaissaient du visage et du regard d'Anthonio, il ricana et tapota le dos de son ami pour lui montrer qu'il était de son côté. Gibbs lui était arrivé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et avait commencé par vider son bureau de toutes les affaires de son second, les mettant sur son bureau sans se soucier du comment il les mettait, le jeune les rangerait quand il arriverait au travail. Le chef ne s'attendait pas à voir son second descendre du bureau du nouveau directeur et commencer à ranger sans rien dire, comme si tout était normal et sans un mot.

Une fois son rangement terminé, Tony déposa un dossier sur le bureau de Gibbs et se mit à taper rapidement sur son clavier, sans lever le regard quand ses coéquipiers se mirent à se plaindre de sa sois-disant incompétence auprès du chef d'équipe.

\- Gibbs ! Tu es revenu ! On va enfin pouvoir travailler correctement, certaines personnes ne savent pas utiliser mes compétences, attaqua Ziva en jetant un regard mauvais au second de l'équipe.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, ses souvenirs de Tony faisaient qu'il avait été le meilleur choix : six ans sur le terrain, diplômes et ses compétences étaient excellentes ! Peut-être avait-il été trop tôt pour l'italien... Les plaintes de l'informaticien et d'Abby le confortèrent dans cette voie, il devait sévir avec son second pour qu'il soit à la hauteur si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Le téléphone de son second sonna et il décrocha.

\- DiNozzo.

\- …

\- Transférez l'appel au bureau de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs, je ne suis plus le chef de cette équipe.

\- …

\- Au revoir.

La sonnerie du fixe de Gibbs sonna quelques secondes plus tard, dès qu'il raccrocha il donna les tâches aux membres de son équipe, puis ils partirent directement. Une lieutenante avait disparue après une réunion de speed dating.

\- DiNozzo la voiture, Ziva avec moi. McGee vous me trouvez tout sur cette femme : de la marque de son dentifrice au dernier clin d'œil qu'elle a donné !

\- Oui patron, répondit l'informaticien.

Une fois au parking, il donna l'adresse du domicile et ordonna à ses deux agents de le fouiller du sol au plafond, lui poserait ses questions au voisinage. Ses Agents trouvèrent un ordinateur portable mit en pièce dans le salon, lui n'eut aucune piste suite à son enquête, ils rentrèrent au NCIS pour donner les restes à Abby et McGee. De fil en aiguille, ils découvrirent que la jeune femme était inscrite à un stage de speed dating dans un hôtel, Ziva s'y rendit sous couverture tandis que DiNozzo menait son enquête au bar.

La jeune lieutenante fut retrouvée et une tentative de vol fut avortée, les rapports écrits sous les critiques de l'équipe envers le second. Ce dernier commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de l'attitude de l'équipe, il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pendant l'absence de Jethro ! Il attendit que tous soient partit pour taper sa lettre de démission, il la signa le cœur lourd, Gibbs avait été un mentor et un ami pendant cinq ans, Abby et Ducky étaient comme son Grand-père et sa sœur et Palmer était comme un frère. Seul Ducky et Jimmy étaient resté de son côté.

Il mit la lettre dans une pochette qu'il rangea dans son sac, prenant la direction du parking pour rejoindre sa moto, il rentra chez lui et après une douche chaude durant laquelle la boule de tristesse et de rancœur éclata. Il pleura longuement sous la douche, évacuant ses émotions négatives avant de se vêtir pour dormir d'un sommeil agité, se réveillant sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et commença à faire du tri dans ses affaires, jetant celle qui étaient usées et rangeant celles inutiles dans des sacs pour les donner.

Il sortit des cartons pour ranger ce dont il ne se séparerait pas, commençant par les vêtements. Vers sept heure il passa un coup de téléphone à l'Agence pour prendre les congés qu'on lui demandait de prendre depuis deux mois, il en avait pour un mois de CP puis il appela Vance pour lui dire qu'il commençait à faire ses valises et organiser son départ pour Quantico, il quittait le NCIS. Le directeur fut compréhensif et lui demanda s'il devait en parler à l'équipe. Tony lui annonçât qu'il pourrait le faire dès qu'il aurait donné sa démission dans trois semaines, il lui demanda de rester évasif en attendant.

Dès qu'il eut raccroché le jeune Agent soupira, il composa le numéros d'un ami à lui qui était agent immobilier.

\- Allo, fis l'Agent, salut John c'est Tony. Je voudrais savoir si tu peux m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Tony ! Tu m'as aidé au début alors je te renvois l'ascenseur, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Tu pourrais me trouver une maison sur Quantico ? je quitte le NCIS.

\- Aussi près de ton ancien travail ? Je vais regarder, tu peux me donner une idée de ce que tu veux ?

\- Une maison avec un espace cuisine-salon, cuisine américaine, une grande salle de bain avec douche baignoire. Deux chambres très grandes avec de la place pour un immense dressing, une pièce assez grande pour faire un bureau, une autre pour faire une pièce pour une salle de détente avec suffisamment d'espace pour mettre une petite bibliothèque, un canapé, deux trois fauteuils et un piano. Un grand jardin avec piscine, un garage pour cinq voitures et une cave ou un grenier. Tu penses pouvoir trouver ça ?

\- Tu as un budget ?

\- Fais sans compter, je meublerais moi-même.

\- D'accord Tony, je cherche et je te contacte dès que je trouve ta perle rare.

\- Merci John.

Le jeune agent échangea encore quelques paroles avec son ami avant de le saluer et de passer un nouveau coup de téléphone pour réserver un hôtel à Quantico pour un séjour d'une semaine puis il réserva une camionnette pour commencer à débarrasser sa maison des choses inutiles et à jeter. Il avait loué l'appartement avec les meubles donc il les laissa, il mit de côté deux chemises, un t-shirt et deux pantalons ainsi que les sous-vêtements nécessaires pour sa semaine de débarrassage.

La camionnette arriva une heure plus tard et quand le conducteur proposa son aide pour que Tony aille plus vite, le brun accepta avec enthousiasme, c'était vraiment sympa de la part de l'homme. Les deux firent le nécessaire en discutant joyeusement, riant sous les anecdotes de chacun sur leurs travails respectifs, Tony imitant ses coéquipiers et faisant le pitre. Bientôt il ne reste que les trois valises et les quatre cartons qui contiennent les affaires qu'Anthony veut emmener.

Il reste la vaisselle et les ustensiles de cuisine, le frigo est vide donc il prend ses clefs, son portefeuille et son portable avant de filer à sa voiture pour faire des courses. Il se dirigea vers une épicerie qu'il côtoyait depuis son arrivée au NCIS et commençât à remplir son panier de légumes, viandes et quelques snacks sucrés et salés, il paya et informa le patron qu'il partait. Ce dernier lui dit que ses prochaines courses seraient pour la maison et Tony acquiesça avec un grand sourire et un merci sonore.

Il rentra chez lui pour commencer ses tagliatelles au saumon et prépara un tiramisu au chocolat pour son dessert, mangeant tranquillement avec un verre de vin blanc en accompagnement. Une musique de jazz dans ses écouteurs et un livre sur l'Angleterre à lire pour passer le temps jusqu'au diner où il se fait livrer une pizza quatre fromages qu'il engloutit avant de se brosser les dents et d'aller dormir. Il attend encore deux jours avant que John ne le rappelle, son ami ayant trouvé la perle rare pour son camarade : une belle maison de 212,927 m2 avec trois chambres et deux WC, un jardin et quelques pièces vides à acheter non meublée pour 259 900$.

Quelques photos sont envoyées sur son adresse mail et Tony tombe amoureux de l'endroit, il demande à voir le vendeur dans l'une des agences de sa banque pour l'acheter, le rendez-vous est fixé à 10h pour le lendemain à Quantico. Le futur ex-Agent du NCIS s'endort le sourire aux lèvres, il aurait quelques travaux à faire pour que le jardin de la maison soit comme il le veux mais il s'en fiche, il a trouvé son coin de paradis en trois jours. Il se lève tôt, se prépare et saute dans l'une de ses voitures pour aller à l'endroit fixé pour la transaction, l'homme est vieux mais son regard est chaleureux et souriant.

Les modalités sont vite réglées, les papiers signés et le virement est immédiat, le vieil homme demande à son acheteur s'il compte faire des travaux, il est entrepreneur dans le bâtiment et les jardins. Tony lui donne les croquis qu'il a réalisé pendant ses trois jours et l'homme lui fait un devis qui lui plait, il l'engage et lui donne carte blanche pour les travaux : la réalisation d'une piscine, la remise en peinture des pièces, l'installation de lustres et la remise en état de tout ce qui est vétuste.

L'agrandissement du garage, la construction d'une niche, la mise en place de clôtures et d'un portail, pour délimiter son terrain. L'homme donne un délai de deux semaines pour les travaux de la maison et un autre de trois semaines pour la piscine, la maison sera prête pour l'arrivée de Tony dans trois semaines et quatre jours. Le montant des travaux s'élève à 20 000$ mais Tony s'en fiche, il peut largement se permettre de dépenser son argent. Il prévoit d'acheter ses meubles le lendemain et de les faire livrer pour dans deux semaines, la peinture et les travaux seront finis et les livreurs pourront tout installer.

Il laisse les croquis qu'il a emmené au vieil homme, il pourrait en avoir besoin pour ses travaux, et prend sa tablette numérique où il a numérisé ses dessins. Il cherche sur Internet l'endroit où se situent les meilleurs magasins de meubles pour s'y rendre et finit par se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, il y mange et y passe sa journée avant d'aller dormir. La journée du lendemain est consacrée au choix des meubles de chaque pièce, il en a pour beaucoup mais c'est une goutte dans l'immense fortune qu'il a acquis au fil des années, il passe aussi dans des boutiques de vêtements qui font des livraisons et renouvelle sa garde-robe, la complète et se fait plaisir en mangeant et achetant des choses qui lui plaisent. Il a hâte de s'installer dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes…

Voilà Tony en a marre et se prépare à une nouvelle vie, comment l'équipe va réagir ? Comment va-t-il meubler sa maison ? Que va-t-il faire de ses trois semaines qui lui reste ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ? Moi je suis en forme et je vous offre mon second chapitre !

Réponse aux Reviews :

Phénix77 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises que je l'ai bien commencée ! N'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose te chiffonne dans mes fics pour que je corrige !

Minimiste : merci pour ta Reviews, je suis contente que tu m'envoie comme Phénix des encouragements !

Paroles

 **Flashback**

 _(Pensées)_

Chapitre 2 : Installation, vacances, démission.

Un CD de jazz dans le lecteur, un véhicule roulait sur une route déserte, le conducteur ayant ouvert les fenêtres pour laisser l'air frais s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. La température extérieure avoisinait les 28°C, le ciel était dégagé et le vent sentait les plantes qui parsemaient les champs se trouvant tout au long de la route goudronnée menant à la destination que le conducteur voulait atteindre. L'homme sifflotait en rythme avec les airs joyeux qui emplissaient ses oreilles depuis trente minutes, une lueur joyeuse et pourtant nostalgique dans les yeux.

Tony gara sa voiture sur le parking avec un air satisfait, il avait fait beaucoup de chemin pour se rendre à cet endroit mais il était satisfait de s'y trouver, il descendit de voiture et respira avec bonheur l'odeur de cuir et de cheval qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Le centre équestre était assez vaste et avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec sa mère, certains employés le reconnurent et vinrent le saluer avec plaisir, il se renseigna sur les bêtes à vendre et demanda à les voir. Il avait toujours voulu avoir des chevaux et maintenant qu'il avait les moyens, il n'allait pas se priver.

Il y en avait dix, six juments, trois hongres et un étalon. Il refusa de voir les femelles, elles ne l'intéressaient pas _(elles sont trop douces et il y a des risques lors des chaleurs)_ et se concentra sur les quatre restant : un alezan assez grand qui marchait d'un pas franc et calme, un bai cerise énergique, un pie plutôt farouche et un grand noir fougueux et nerveux. Il élimina le bai et le pie puis demanda les prix des deux chevaux restants, le grand noir était un étalon Holsteiner du nom de Calvaro tandis que l'alezan, un selle français, se nommait Hiss. Les prix étant tentant, Tony fit l'acquisition des deux chevaux et de leur matériel de monte, réglant la pension pour deux ans en même temps que l'achat. _(J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ducky et Jimmy quand je vais leur montrer les photos)_

Tony décida de partir en balade avec Hiss pour se re-familiariser avec l'équitation, le cheval était d'un calme absolu et avançait d'un pas mesuré, sans faire un seul écart. Cela eu le don de ravir l'italien qui lorsqu'il le rentra, le bichonna et le récompensa d'une pomme bien rouge. Il demanda à ce que l'on fasse faire de l'exercice à ses deux chevaux tant qu'il serait absent, donnant son numéro de portable en indiquant qu'il appellerait pour prévenir de ses absences.

Après être rentré à l'hôtel et avoir pris une douche bien mérité, il se changea et prit des nouvelles des travaux : tout avançait bien, l'intérieur était fini et les meubles installé, la piscine était à moitié faite et la niche terminée comme les clôtures et la pose du portail. Il reprit la route de Washington pour finir de régler certaines affaires personnelles telle que rendre son appartement, louer les service d'une compagnie de camionneur pour emmener ses voitures à sa nouvelle adresse et faire les changements administratifs. Il envoya sa lettre de démission par la poste et passa un coup de fil à Vance pour l'en informer.

Il devait encore passer pour rendre son insigne et son flingue au directeur, appeler Hotchner pour lui dire qu'il acceptait son offre et acheter un chien. Il en voulait un depuis bien des années mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'en trouver un. Il ne restait qu'une semaine de vacances, Tony étant allé voir les travaux, achetant ses meubles et des vêtements, film, matériel multimédia pour son usage, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La rencontre avec son propriétaire fut courte, ce dernier fut triste de le voir partir et lui rendit le chèque de caution avec un sourire, Tony lui serra la main avant d'aller voir une entreprise pour ses voitures.

Il laissa ses clefs, gardant la moto pour rentrer dans sa nouvelle maison puis se dirigea vers la mairie pour faire son changement d'adresse, signant les formulaires et rendant sa carte d'identité puis son permis pour les mettre à jours. Le brun se rendit au NCIS pour rendre ses effets, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que son ancienne équipe était absente, sûrement pour une affaire. Il sourit à Catherine, frappant à la porte du Directeur qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire désolé, lui faisant signe de s'installer sur un siège. Léon signa sa lettre de démission, reçue le matin même et récupéra son insigne, son revolver avant de lui tendre une feuille résumant ses heures depuis le début de son contrat. Tony avait fait plus de 500 heures supplémentaires qui lui seraient payées en trois fois pour éviter de trop gros virements, il laissa ses coordonnées à Léon, juste au cas où.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, souhaitant à l'autre un bon courage, en souriant puis le fédéral raccompagna son ancien agent à la porte de son bureau. Tony demanda s'il pouvait descendre à la morgue pour dire au revoir aux Docteurs Mallard et Palmer, Léon lui accorda la faveur et décida de l'accompagner. Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans l'ascenseur, Tony montrant des photos de sa nouvelle demeure et de ses chevaux à un Léon Vance sifflant d'admiration qui appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage de la morgue.

Anthony fut ravi de revoir Ducky, l'enlaçant en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller donner une accolade à Jimmy en lui souriant, reprenant un air sérieux en leur annonçant qu'il avait démissionner et qu'il partait à Quantico pour travailler au BAU. Il étreignit Ducky quand il vit une larme couler sur la peau parcheminée de son visage.

\- Ne pleure pas Ducky ! Je te jure que je ne vous laisse pas tomber ! Je vous donne mes coordonnées, mon nouveau numéro et n'hésitez pas à passer à la maison quand vous voulez, je dis ça aussi pour toi Léon. Passez un coup de fil et on organise une sortie, un pique-nique ou un week-end juste entre nous promis, débita le jeune homme à toute vitesse.

\- Bien sûr Tony, c'est juste que te voir au quotidien et te parler va me manquer mon jeune ami. Nos conversations en français et en allemand vont beaucoup me manquer !

\- On se fera une sortie lors de nos prochaine vacance Docteur Mallard, fis Jimmy, on prendra des vacances au même moment et on ira voir DiNozzo.

\- Appelez-moi Anthonio, c'est mon vrai prénom. Vous pouvez bien l'utilisez, vous êtes des amis.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de la maison d'Anthonio avec photos à l'appui, de ses chevaux et de son projet d'avoir un chien. Ducky lui recommanda le berger allemand ou le border Collie, des chiens très fidèles et faciles à dresser. Le brun autorisa Vance à dévoiler son vrai dossier à son ancienne équipe.

La séparation fut difficile et même Anthony eut du mal à se décrocher des trois hommes, il soupira lourdement en enfilant son casque et démarra sa moto _(Je reviendrais les voir et ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous croiserions pas lors d'une enquête)_. Il slaloma entre les véhicules circulant dans la capitale : prit le Scott Cir NW, tourna à sa gauche sur Massachusetts Ave NW, continua tout droit sur 12th St NW avant de prendre légèrement à gauche sur 12th St Expy puis de prendre la sortie 12th St en direction de L'Enfant Promenade et de rester sur la file de droite pour continuer sur I-395 N. il reste sur la file de gauche pour continuer sur I-395 N, reste à droite à l'embranchement pour continuer sur I-395 N, puis suivit Interstate 495 N/Washington/Tysons Corner/Interstate 395 N.

Rester sur la file de droite pour continuer sur I-95 N, rejoindre I-95 N, Continuer sur Joplin Rd, Barnett Ave où il tourne légèrement à gauche et prend Fuller Rd, tourne à droite sur Potomac Ave, suit la direction sud-ouest sur Broadway St vers 4th Ave puis de se dirige vers sa maison. Elle est éloignée, enfoncée dans un petit renfoncement composé d'arbres, il y gara sa moto et entre tranquillement après avoir salué les ouvriers auxquels il offre une pause-café/thé/chocolat et petites douceurs.

Les travaux de la piscine étaient bientôt terminés, elle était grande et profonde de deux bons mètres, il ne restait qu'a accueillir un chien. Anthony opta pour un Border Collie noir et blanc âgé de deux ans, l'animal était dressé et obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. Il le nomma Cookie, appréciant le caractère docile et protecteur qu'il avait, et lui acheta un panier, une double gamelle et des jouets, sans compter la longue laisse pour les promenades quotidiennes. Cookie l'accompagnait même lors de son jogging matinal et ses ballades équestres ! Anthony était ra-vi !

Il avait une chambre vaste avec un lit double, les draps dans les tons marrons/beige, un dressing plein de diverses tenues : du jean au jogging en passant par les costumes et smoking, les t-shirts, pull, sweat et chemises de toutes les couleurs. Une chambre d'ami dans les tons bleu, une autre dans les tons verts toutes deux avec trois lits et dressing vides. Une salle de bain personnelle avec baignoire de la taille d'un jacuzzi, faisant douche. Deux autres salles de bains et deux toilettes étaient disponibles. Un bureau bibliothèque contenant deux fauteuils en cuir marrons, un canapé d'angle en cuir beige, un bureau en chêne ancien et une bibliothèque en pin verni juste à côté d'une cheminée moderne.

La cuisine était américaine avec tout le matériel dernier cri pour cuisiner ce qu'il voulait, le salon était dans les tons bleu/vert. Des poufs et canapés envahissaient l'espace pour créer un nid douillet devant un immense écran plat sous lequel se trouvait le dernier lecteur DVD sortit. Une commode supportait une chaine hifi et contenait toute sa collection de CD tandis qu'une étagère courant le long de la moitié du mur renfermait sa précieuse collection de DVD.

L'Italien reçoit un message d'un ami qui vit aussi à Quantico, ce dernier veut savoir si Tony est disponible pour une sortie cinéma, il accepte aussitôt. Ils se donnent rendez-vous devant le cinéma pour la séance de 14 heure, achetant popcorn et soda tout en se remémorant les années de lycée qu'ils ont passés ensemble. Le film est un film de suspense et d'action qui accroche immédiatement l'attention des deux camarades qui semblent prêt à entrer dans l'écran.

Anthony ne décroche son regard de l'écran que lorsque le générique de fin commence, il tourne alors son regard vers son ami et ils se lancent dans une critique du film immédiatement : Tony le trouve trop fractionné dans les actions et son ami Thomas hoche la tête, en total accord avec son avis. Ils continuent de discuter tout en marchant et se retrouvent sur la terrasse d'un café/tabac où ils commandent un verre d'alcool quelconque, l'italien demandant un paquet de cigarettes qu'il ouvre sans tarder. La nicotine le détend et il raconte ce qui s'est passé à son ancien travail sous les cris outré de Thomas qui peste contre McGee, Ziva et Gibbs.

\- Non mais quand même ! Je te parie que s'ils savaient vraiment tout sur toi ils s'en mordraient les doigts ! Ils devraient avoir honte de traiter un membre de l'équipe comme ça, moi j'aurais envie de creuser un trou et de m'y terrer pour l'éternité !

\- Moi j'aurais envie de disparaitre, fis Tony. Et dire que j'ai tout fait pour garder l'équipe soudée et voilà comment on me remercie… ça me donne envie de vomir.

\- Au fait ! On se retrouve tous demain au Devil's Gate, réunion des anciens ! Tu vas venir ?

\- Bien sûr ! à quelle heure ?

\- 19H45, c'est en face de ton ancien boulot je crois… ça ira pour toi ?

\- Ouais pas de soucis, les deux légistes vont sûrement venir me voir, ils sont cool eux ! je leur envoie un message pour les inviter

\- Je préviens les autres que tu es de la partie avec tes deux amis, ils vont être super content !

\- OK. Une tenue particulière ?

\- Jean, chemise et basket. Si tu as un sweat à capuche c'est encore mieux.

\- Oh ! Tenue décontract' comme au lycée ! J'adore !

Thomas et Anthony finissent leurs verres, ils se lèvent après avoir réglé leurs consommations, regagnant leurs véhicules respectifs dès qu'ils se séparent. Le futur profiler dirige sa voiture vers son lieu de vie après avoir fait deux doubles des clefs de chez lui, repensant à ses années de lycéen, voyant avec satisfaction que les deux légistes ont répondu favorablement à son invitation pour le lendemain soir. Il gare sa merveille dans le garage, regagnant la maison tranquillement, caressant Cookie qui lui faisait la fête.

Mangeant un plat gratiné suivit d'une salade composée et de fruits, il prit une longue douche chaude, se rasa et prépara une tenue décontractée pour le lendemain avant d'aller se lover entre ses draps. Il termina ses vacances tranquillement en lisant du Shakespeare, ignorant qu'au même moment le directeur Vance annonçait sa démission à son ancienne équipe, un sourire aux lèvres. Demain serait un jour meilleur, il avait une réunion des anciens !

Reviews Please ? Puppy Eyes…

Dans le prochain chapitre, réunion des anciens élèves, la réaction de l'équipe de Gibbs suite à la démission de Tony et la rencontre du BAU avec leur nouvelle recrue ! ENJOY !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de Trop c'est trop ! Comment vas se passer cette réunion des anciens élèves ? Quelle réaction ont eu les membres de l'équipe en apprenant la démission de DiNozzo ? Que va-t-il se passer au Devil's Gate ? Comment vas se passer le premier jour de travail d'Anthonio au BAU de Quantico ? Nous verrons tout ceci dans ce chapitre ! ENJOY !

Pour les besoins de la fiction je donne les âges que je veux qu'ils aient si on compte une saison = un an : nous sommes en 2001 en saison 1 de NCIS, saison 4 en fic donne 2004.

Tony 28, Gibbs 52, Ducky 64 , Jimmy 33, Abby 35, Ziva 27, McGee 26, Vance 41, Aaron Hotchner 38, Rossi 45, Morgan 36, Reid 22, JJ 32, Penelope 36.

Ma. Nounouche : vas voir sur le profil de chtimigirl elle en a écrit 5 et elles sont géniales !

Minimiste : ravie de voir que tu suis plusieures de mes fictions.

Phénix77 : même chose que Minimiste

Neverland25 : merci pour ta review, la réaction est dans ce chapitre régale-toi !

Lilid : merci mais il y a trop de quoi ? la suite de ta phrase n'apparait pas.

Gwendo : merci pour ta Review

Annadriya : merci pour ta Review

Nachtfrost Yuu : merci pour ta review

Chapitre 3 : Réunion, Confrontation entre groupe et Travail.

Anthonio se blottit tranquillement dans ses couvertures chaudes, ouvrant doucement les yeux pour sortir du brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait au réveil, remarquant au passage qu'il était 11 heures du matin. Il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter le doux cocon qui l'entourait, il devait néanmoins se préparer pour aller à la réunion des anciens élèves de son lycée, il avait hâte de revoir ses camarades de classe. Il savait que tous étaient désormais au courant de ce que son équipe lui avait fait, son camarade de sortie de la veille avait dut faire tourner l'histoire de Tony aussi vite que possible pour qu'ils fassent bouclier au cas où son ancienne équipe se pointe au Bar.

Il téléphone au Devil's Gate pour demander s'il peut amener son chien, il précise qu'il est dressé, obtenant rapidement une autorisation avec une exigence de garder son canidé en laisse. Le jeune agent se lève pour cuisiner son déjeuner, se fichant d'être en boxer, il se dit qu'il doit laver Cookie pour qu'il soit aussi beau que lui. Il mange rapidement son repas pour pouvoir préparer sa tenue : un jean bleu clair avec un t-shirt noir, un sweat à capuche vert émeraude, puis siffle Cookie pour le laver. Il prend ensuite une douche chaude, se sèche, s'habille avant de voir qu'il est 17 H 30, il prend un collier bleu océan et y accroche une laisse de même couleur.

Cookie grimpe joyeusement sur le siège passager, jappant quand son maitre le caresse en souriant, la voiture se met rapidement en route pour Washington DC. Les vitres sont baissées, Tony aimant sentir le vent sur son visage, il se gare devant le bar et voit Ducky, Jimmy et le reste de son ancienne équipe se diriger vers ses amis. Une dispute semble éclater entre les deux groupes, l'italien voit clairement Jimmy et Ducky se ranger du côté de ses camarades d'école, Gibbs finissant même par le voir et semblait surpris de le voir avec un chien. Les deux légistes sourient en regardant l'ex-agent donner l'ordre a Cookie de rester assis et de ne pas bouger, le border collie restant en place tandis que son maître s'avance pour saluer Jimmy et Ducky, puis le reste de ses camarades du lycée.

\- - Tony-boy ! s'écrie une jeune femme aux cheveux brun. Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- - Alice ! Je suis vraiment content de te revoir. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi grande, ma petite puce ?!

\- - On grandi tous Monsieur le footballeur ! rétorque avec amusement un homme blond. Comment ça va vieux frère ?

\- - Harvey ! s'exclame un Tony ravi qui tire le blond dans une étreinte, putain ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Alors, monsieur le chirurgien, pas trop dur ?

\- - Un peu Tonio, répond Harvey, certains de mes internes méritent vraiment les corvées que je leur donne.

La joyeuse bande éclate de rire en entendant la réponse et le dénommé Harvey se fait siffler et charrier par tous, y compris Tony qui lui donne quelques tapes dans le dos, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Ils continuent de discuter en commandant quelques bières, s'asseyant près du chien noir et blanc que les filles s'empressent de caresser, sous les regards ébahis de Gibbs et des deux agents juniors. Ils entendent les questions auxquelles Tony répond avec précision, décrivant le travail qu'il fait au NCIS, puis quand Gibbs veut s'approcher de son ancien second, il voit les civils faire barrière pour qu'il n'approche pas.

Le vieux Marine doit vraiment demander à DiNozzo pourquoi il a démissionné, le directeur les as mis au courant seulement avant qu'ils ne partent du bureau.

 **Flashback :**

 **Ils allaient partir après une dure journée, Ils étaient fatigués et Gibbs voulait vraiment être au lendemain pour qu'ils avancent dans leur enquête, DiNozzo aurait déjà trouvé quelque chose s'il était là. Au moment où ils allaient quitter l'espace qui leur était dédié, Vance apparut devant eux avec Palmer et Ducky.**

\- - **Veuillez attendre quelques instants ? J'ai une annonce à vous faire.**

\- - **Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain, mon équipe n'est pas complète ! aboya Gibbs.**

\- - **Justement Agent Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo m'as remis sa lettre de démission, je pense savoir pourquoi notre meilleur agent nous quitte et je ne cautionne pas.**

\- - **Meilleur Agent ? ironisa Ziva, je suis bien meilleure que ce clown coureur de jupon !**

\- - **L'Agent DiNozzo m'as autorisé à vous révéler son vrai dossier, celui qui était scellé. De son vrai Nom : Anthonio DiNozzo, 28 ans, diplômé en Sociologie, Psychologie, Education Physique et détenteur d'une maîtrise de Profileur. Major de sa promotion à l'université de L'Ohio, sportif de talent devant stopper suite à une blessure au genou, parle l'espagnol, l'italien et quelques autres langues. 18 mois de services dans la police de Baltimore puis une année en tant que détective avant de faire 6 ans d'agent de terrain. Mère décédée quand il avait 10 ans, père violent et peu présent qui lui coupe les vivres quand il a douze ans. Tony est un excellent cavalier, un pianiste qui se débrouille, il cuisine très bien et investit son argent dans des valeurs sures. Il maîtrise le combat de rue, qu'il décline en plusieurs styles, se débrouille au tir et est bon combattant à l'arme blanche. Caméléon de premier choix, il a effectué plus d'une trentaine de missions sous couvertures et seulement quatre ont échoué à cause d'éléments externes. Le FBI, la CIA, et quelques autres agences dont Interpol veulent le recruter, il a déjà accepté l'offre de l'Agent Aaron Hotchner de la BAU FBI. Il commence demain à la première heure.**

\- - **Je ne vois pas pourquoi son dossier était scellé… fis Gibbs**

\- - **Pour éviter qu'on le supprime ou que certains hackeurs ne trouvent des données lors d'une de ces missions ? rétorqua e nouveau directeur, vos deux agents Junior ont rabaissé Anthonio, ont contesté ses ordres et ont conduit à des blessures ?! A moins que ce ne soit votre faute Gibbs, vous l'avez rabaissé, humilié et traité comme un agent Junior en probation alors qu'il était encore chef d'équipe. Vous faites honte au NCIS et à la Marine Gibbs !**

 **Vance avait eu un air satisfait devant les têtes de McGee et David, il ignorait que le départ de Tony entraina une pointe de culpabilité et de douleur chez l'Ancien Marine.**

 **Fin Flashback.**

L'équipe du NCIS se dirigea vers Tony quand la soirée commença à se terminer, ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à faire face à une vingtaine de personne les fixant d'un air mauvais qui crachèrent leur colère sur eux, arguant que Tony valait cent fois mieux qu'eux tous réunit et qu'ils ne méritaient pas de poser leurs yeux sur lui. Qu'ils devraient pourrir en Enfer pour avoir fait du mal à l'un dès leur et qu'ils feraient mieux de dégager avant que ça ne tourne mal. Tous virent l'italien siffler son chien et retourner vers une magnifique Ford GT dont la carrosserie gris métallisé était immaculée, signe que l'achat était récent, dont il ouvrit le côté passager pour que l'animal s'installe puis il fit le tour et salua ses camarades avant de grimper pour filer loin du Devil's Gate.

Tony est ravi de sa soirée, voir ses amis lui a fait beaucoup de bien, il rentre chez lui avec un large sourire. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge lui indique qu'il est plus de 23h, il se douche rapidement et file se coucher, programmant son réveil pour 6h du matin. Il doit être au BAU pour 8h et tient à ne pas arriver en retard, le sommeil ne tarde pas a venir le trouver pour l'emmener dans ses cauchemars habituels, l'italien passant une nuit en oscillant entre sommeil et semi conscience jusqu'au moment où son réveil sonne.

Anthony se lève difficilement et va dans sa salle de bain au radar, il ne sourcille même pas en voyant son visage marqué par la fatigue, passant sous le jet d'eau chaude de sa douche. Il termine par un jet d'eau glacée pour bien se réveiller, se sèche rapidement et enfile un jean pour sa journée, prend un sac de voyage préparé au cas où. Le petit déjeuner est rapidement englouti, et quelques instants plus tard, une voiture grise s'éloigne du domicile pour se diriger vers les bureaux de l'agence fédérale.

Les vigiles le reconnaissent facilement, l'italien passe facilement toutes les étapes de sécurité avec le sourire, discutant avec les surveillants. Il est conduit dans le bureau de l'Agent Spécial Superviseur/Chef Aaron Hotchner, il croise son regard franc et autoritaire et se permet de faire un léger signe de tête, l'entretien ne commence que lorsque toute l'équipe se rassemble dans la salle de réunion pour introduire Tony.

\- - Nous allons faire un tour de l'équipe, présentez-vous rapidement et expliquer votre spécialité, je commence : Agent Spécial Superviseur/Chef Aaron Hotchner appelle-moi Hotch, 38 ans, ancien substitut du procureur, gaucher. Je tire de la main droite, j'ai un Glock27 à la jambe et un bâton repliable, je suis le chef de cette équipe et je suis un bon profiler comme tous ici.

\- - Agent Spécial Superviseur David Rossi dit Dave, 45 ans, ancien écrivain et profileur, marié trois fois... Hélas… Armé d'un Springfield45. Bon profileur.

\- - Agent Spécial Dereck Morgan où juste Morgan, 36 ans, profileur, expert en explosif et agent de couverture, ceinture noire de judo. Armé d'un Glock17 avec lampe supérieure et un Glock27 à la jambe. Profiler.

\- - Agent Spécial Jennifer Jarreau « JJ », 32ans, Agent de liaison et de relations publiques. J'organise les conférences de presse, je choisi aussi les dossiers sur lesquels nous allons travailler. Armée d'un .

\- - Agent Spécial Docteur Spencer Reid, 22 ans, doctorat en maths, chimie et ingénierie. Diplômé en sociologie et psychologie, je tente la philosophie. Je suis aussi diplômé du MIT. Armé d'un Glock17 silver et d'un Smith revolver. Profiler et profiler géologique.

\- - Agent Pénélope Garcia, Spécialiste Audio/Vidéo, Analyste technicienne, Agent de liaison Médiatique, ancienne pirate informatique et geek a mes heures perdues.

\- - Agent Spécial Anthonio DiNozzo dit Tony, ancien agent de police, ancien détective, et à présent ancien agent du NCIS. Expert en mission d'infiltration et de couverture, on me définit comme un caméléon. Armé d'un Glock27, maîtrise le combat de rue, que je décline en plusieurs styles, je me débrouille au tir et suis bon combattant à l'arme blanche. Diplômé en Sociologie, Psychologie, Education Physique et détenteur d'une maîtrise de Profileur. Parle l'espagnol, l'italien et quelques autres langues, excellent cavalier, pianiste.

Pendant le mois qui suivit JJ ne prit que les dossiers les plus simples pour que l'équipe s'habitue au nouveau membre, remarquant qu'il semblait quelquefois triste ou même méfiant, ils ne posèrent aucune question mais affirmèrent à Tony que s'il voulait leurs parler que quoique ce soit, ils seraient tous là pour lui. Le sourire éblouissant qu'ils reçurent les confortèrent dans leur choix, l'italien avait des choses à dire mais il n'était pas prêt, ils attendraient et l'aiderait. Quelques jours plus tard, JJ les appela pour un dossier sur un tueur en série, ils se rassemblèrent pour étudier le dossier.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes….

Dans le prochain chapitre : Enquête, soirée entre agent, Ballade avec Reid et Tony au piano. Nous verrons aussi comment l'absence d'un certain italien va se faire sentir dans une certaine agence.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou mes poulets(tes), comment allez-vous ? Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'étais suuuupper occupée ! en plus de quelques soucis et le fait que j'ai commencé une formation en cuisine. Bref voici le chapitre quatre, avec beaucoup de retard… oups…. (Se cache derrière un mur en adamantium). Ne me tuez pas pitiéééé !

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Minimiste : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-ci va aussi te plaire.**

 **7588celine : merci pour ta review, tu as adoré voir l'équipe se faire remballer ? moi j'ai adoré l'imaginer et l'écrire mdrrr !**

 **Lilid : pas grave, pour les liens d'équipe ça commence dans ce chapitre.**

 **Luna park : oui j'espère que je vais te faire rêver ma petite luna ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

Chapitre 4 : Enquête, Ballade et Conséquences.

Une fois dans l'avion, J.J déposa un dossier devant chaque membre de l'équipe tandis que Garcia affichait à distance des photos de scènes de crimes sur lesquelles on voyait des jeunes femmes dans diverses positions, nues et mutilés au niveau de la poitrine, leurs vêtements formant un tas près de leurs têtes.

\- Nous avons affaire à un tueur en séries, huit victimes toutes étouffées après avoir subi des violences sexuelles et avoir été battues, il leur a coupé les seins et volé leurs chaussures. Commença la blonde, Toutes les victimes sont mortes dans l'état de l'Oregon.

\- Il ne les choisies pas sur leur physique, continua Morgan, elles ne se ressemblent pas et ne font pas la même taille ni le même poids.

\- Un fétichiste haineux ? proposa Tony, attirant le regard de ses collèges, il viole et tue des femmes puis leur fait une ablation des seins et vole leurs chaussures. Il est en colère voire haineux envers les femmes, il reporte surement sa colère pour une femme de son entourage sur ses victimes, il garde les morceaux humains et les chaussures comme trophée.

\- Possible, fit Reid, Il s'habille peut-être avec des vêtements féminins ? 66% des tueurs fétichistes sont travestit en leur sexe opposé et se serve de cela pour repérer, attirer et tromper leurs victimes. Ils utilisent ensuite des trophées, généralement des vêtements, sous-vêtements ou chaussures de leurs victimes pour se travestir et assouvir leurs fantasmes sexuels.

\- Nous recherchons donc un homme blanc, dont l'âge est situé entre 40 et 45 ans, avec une certaine force physique et à la carrure imposante, au caractère effacé voir banal. Un travail qui lui permet d'avoir un véhicule pour transporter ses victimes, et son « costume » de femme. Peut-être instable mentalement voire malade mental, Garcia recoupe ses données et vois si tu trouves quelque chose, Morgan et Rossi vous allez avec Tony et Reid sur les scènes de crimes. Jennifer et moi nous allons installer notre matériel et nous présenter au commissariat de police.

Ils descendirent de l'avion et chacun partit faire la tâche qu'on lui avait confié, Garcia ayant commencé dès que son ordre lui avait été donné, Tony et Reid partirent vers les quatre dernières scènes découvertes avec leur appareils photo et leurs calepins. Ils prirent en photos les marquages des corps, les environs, ainsi que les visages des personnes regroupées aux alentours avant de demander les copies des caméras de surveillances des commerces de proximités, ils envoyèrent les copies des vidéos à Garcia pour analyse.

Les quatre partirent ensuite pour rejoindre Hotch pour donner le profil du suspect aux policiers avant d'éplucher les dossiers des individus déjà fichés pour divers crimes et infractions, sans grand succès puisqu'ils eurent un enlèvement d'une femme trois jours plus tard, devant témoins. L'homme correspondait parfaitement au profil qu'ils avaient établi et le témoin, un jeune de 19 ans avait pu relever la plaque d'immatriculation, que Garcia entra dans le fichier d'identification des véhicules.

Avec cette erreur de sa part et la rapidité de la blonde, le tueur, un certain Yvan Brady fut interpellé grâce à un barrage routier et la jeune femme retrouvée choqué mais indemne. Interrogé pendant de longues heures par Hotchner, il finit par craquer et passa des aveux complets : Il avait été élevé comme une fille par sa mère qui le vendait a des inconnus pour passer quelques heures, il avait apparemment été perturbé et traumatisé par cette épreuve de son enfance, gardant des pulsions sexuelles et une envie de dominer qu'il avait assouvit avec chacune des filles.

Ses aveux signant la fin de l'enquête pour l'équipe de profiler qui le laissa à la charge de la police locale. L'équipe se mit à remballer le matériel qu'ils avaient installé, rangeant tout dans le coffre des jeeps, ils prirent aussi le temps de se renseigner et de rendre visite à la jeune femme avant de partir à l'aéroport pour retourner à DC. Anthony et Reid passèrent le voyage du retour à raconter comment ils s'étaient connus quand ils étaient enfants, chacun contribuant à donner les détails de leurs vies les plus joyeux et drôle, ne parlant aucunement des moments douloureux ou tristes comme à leur habitude.

Ils avaient tous deux la faculté de cacher aux autres leurs douleurs et les squelettes qui dormaient dans leurs placards. Le retour au bureau fut rapide, chaque agent s'asseyant à son bureau pour rédiger le rapport d'enquête avant de saluer les autres et de renter tranquillement chez eux. Tony retrouvant Cookie avec joie, remerciant la dog Sitter et téléphonant rapidement pour prévenir le centre équestre de son retour, il précisa qu'il viendrait monter ses chevaux le surlendemain et qu'il faudrait les faire courir au matin le lendemain.

Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il se coucha ce vendredi, toute l'équipe ayant repos pour le week-end, il éteignit la lumière et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur…Pour être réveillé vers 10 heures par un chien fou de joie qui lui recouvrit le visage de bave grâce à de vigoureux coup de langue, des jappements de joie et des bonds sur son lit. L'Italien eut un rire léger, faisant un câlin a son Border Collie avant de se lever pour prendre une bonne douche, il passa un simple jean slim bleu clair et un T-shirt noir sous un sweat bleu marine puis enfila une paire de basket noire.

Il prit un bon petit déjeuner anglais comprenant saucisses, œufs et pancakes avec jus de fruit et café crème de noisette avant de se laver les dents. Le temps de prendre la laisse, deux bouteilles d'eau, une gamelle double et un Tupperware de croquettes, de prendre casquette, balles de tennis, plaid et appareil photos puis de se mettre au volant avec Cookie à ses côtés pour aller passer la journée en ville. Une ballade dans un grand parc où il s'amusa avec son chien puis passer sur une place pour acheter un sandwiche jambon crudités et une ou deux pâtisseries avant d'aller s'installer sur une étendue d'herbe pour casser la croute, et faire une petite sieste au soleil, ils entamèrent l'après-midi avec deux heures de marche avant de faire la connaissance d'un petit garçon perdu.

Le petit s'appelait Peter Brook et avait sept ans, il avait perdu ses parents dans le foule et n'arrivais pas à les retrouver, Tony le mit sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse observer les alentours mais rien. Il emmena le jeune enfant au commissariat et signala le possible abandon, il donna sa carte aux policiers en précisant de l'informer de la suite de l'affaire, surtout si on devait faire appel aux services sociaux. Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter et lui expliqua doucement la situation, les policiers allaient chercher ses parents et leurs demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas cherché le petit garçon et en fonction de leur réponse, ils allaient soit reprendre Peter avec eux ou ils perdraient la garde suite à un procès.

Tony rassura l'enfant qui avait peur d'aller dans un foyer, si on devait en arriver là alors l'Agent ferait quelque chose, il sortit du commissariat en pensant à ce qu'il aurait voulu que les gens témoins de ce que lui faisait son père fassent, et une résolution s'imposa dans son esprit. Si les parents du petit perdaient le procès et leur autorité parentale ainsi que la garde de Peter alors il l'adopterait, il voulait que le petit ait une chance d'être bien traité, aimé et qu'il n'ait plus peur d'être abandonné comme cela avait été le cas ce jour-ci.

Il reçut un appel le soir même d'un des policiers, les parents s'étaient présentés à 19h après une vingtaine d'appel de la police, ils avaient dédaigné leur fils et le père l'avait même giflé. Ils étaient en garde à vue et l'enfant avait été interrogé rapidement pour que les forces de l'ordre sachent s'il avait subi d'autre violence avant, la réponse positive et le rapide résumé du jeune Peter avait figé Tony qui demanda où le petit allait passer la nuit.

On lui répondit que le petit était chez un policier et que le procès serait fait dans deux semaines, Tony devait être présent pour témoigner et déposer sa demande d'adoption concernant Peter, il assura qu'il serait présent et que l'on devait envoyer les papiers au service de profilage du FBI où il travaillait. L'italien dina en pensant aux modifications qu'il devrait faire avant le procès pour être sûr que Peter, si l'adoption était prononcée, soit à l'aise dans sa maison et bien installé.

Il fit une courte lie non exhaustive de ce qu'il devrait acheter pour le petit : du mobilier pour la chambre, des vêtements, jouets et affaires d'école puis se renseigner pour un poney si son peut-être fils aimait les chevaux, il prendrait le temps de savoir si Peter aimait faire un sport en particulier ou même un loisir comme le dessin ou le football. L'Agent partit se coucher avec l'esprit bien occupé et une mine un peu soucieuse, et il ne se réveilla que lorsque le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie pour la troisième fois… ou quatre, bonne question se dit-il en ouvrant la porte, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer sous un pantalon de jogging noir et vert, pour voir l'équipe devant sa porte :

\- Quoi ? On est déjà Lundi ? Je suis en retard ?

\- Non DiNozzo, on et dimanche, il est 10heures et on voulait passer te voir, fis Hotchner, on a appris pour le petit garçon hier, le commissaire m'as appelé alors que les autres passaient chez moi et on as décidé de venir te voir. On ne te dérange pas ?

\- Nan pas du tout, je devais justement me lever pour aller voir mes deux petites terreurs, vous voulez venir ?

\- Tes deux petites terreurs ? De quoi tu parles ? Des enfants ou des amis ? demanda Morgan

\- Curieux Derek ? Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, proposa Tony en les voyant tous en jogging et basket, c'est à une heure de route, on pourrait manger des sandwiches là-bas avant de faire ce pourquoi j'y vais.

\- Heu… D'accord, allons-y, fis Garcia.

Toutes l'équipe entra, laissant Tony aller se changer, préférant observer le lieu de vie de leur collègue. Cookie se dirigea vers Reid pour quémander quelques caresses, aimablement donné par un blond souriant légèrement qui le regardait d'un regard tendre, puis le Docteur promena son regard sur les environs et remarqua immédiatement une photo sur un meuble. Elle représentait deux enfants, l'un blond aux yeux marrons et l'autre bruns aux yeux émeraudes, faisant le signe de la victoire devant un volcan très réaliste dans une salle de classe alors que Diana Reid se tenait derrière eux.

Bientôt, Tony revint avec une tenue qui aiguilla les membres de son équipe, une tenue d'équitation marron et verte ainsi que des boots vertes et des chaps marrons. Tous prirent place dans leurs voitures pour aller acheter sandwiches, crudités, boissons et desserts ainsi que quelques biscuits à grignoter pour l'après-midi, avant de suivre la voiture de l'italien vers un centre équestre en campagne. Reid vit en arrivant à quel point Tony était apprécié dans ce centre, tous venaient le voir pour le saluer et discuter avec lui quelques instants, l'italien les guida vers cinq montures qu'il attribua à ses collègues, Reid monterait son cheval alezan tandis que lui monterait son étalon noir.

Après un bon repas et quelques tours de pistes, l'ensemble de la joyeuse équipe fit une ballade dans la campagne environnante, s'arrêtant en route pour manger le gouter près d'un cours d'eau où les chevaux s'abreuvèrent. Puis ils firent le chemin inverse, riant quand Morgan fit le malin et paniqua quand son cheval partit au galop, il le stoppa après quelques minutes de galère et revint vers ses collègues plus pale qu'à l'allée.

A Washington, l'équipe première du NCIS avait vu son taux de réussite baisser drastiquement, passant de 95% de réussite a 45% seulement, le départ d'Anthony ayant miné le moral de Gibbs, Ducky et Jimmy, les deux derniers le reprochant sans arrêt aux autres. Les tensions étaient telles que Gibbs aboyait de plus en plus sur Ziva et Mc Gee, laissant sa « fille » adorée faire ses larmes de crocodiles sans plus s'émouvoir, Vance soupirait et remettait l'équipe première de plus en plus souvent à sa place.

Ducky et Jimmy allaient bientôt avoir des congés, à la même période, et prévoyaient d'aller voir Tony à Quantico. Ils lui envoyaient des mails, des texto et l'appelait le plus souvent possible, ils firent des projets, et c'est ainsi que Ducky se retrouva heureux propriétaire d'un appareil photos dernier cri pour récolter le plus de souvenirs possible de ses moments en « famille ».

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes….

Prochain chapitre : Tribunal, famille et projets.


End file.
